


Felony

by Wolfcry22



Series: Shame [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arrested Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Whump, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Dean Winchester is So Done, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Gen, John Winchester Bashing, John Winchester Has Issues, Law Enforcement, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Pre-Season/Series 01, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Angst, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester Whump, Sam Winchester is So Done, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: When Sam and Dean are arrested for breaking and entering Sam fears his life is over. Dean won’t let that happen (Based an episode from the TV show Shameless)
Series: Shame [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883236
Kudos: 11





	Felony

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going back to season one of Shameless, which is my favorite season. I like the others well enough, but season one was was incredible. This is based on season 1 episode 12 where Lip takes the blame when he and Ian are arrested so that Ian can still go into the military. I could see Dean doing that for Sam when Sam fears that he won’t be able to get into college if he has a criminal record. As usual this will be heavy on the dark themes and brief warning for one mention of strong language. Hope you all enjoy!

Dean grunted as he was thrust into the nearest hard plastic chair in the corner of the local police department. He gave a start to stand up only to be forced back down from a firm hand on his shoulder. He wriggled on the seat uncomfortably as another officer came from behind and pulled his handcuffed hands that were behind him around the back of the chair and connected them to a chair that was tied to the end of a pole that held the plastic chairs firmly on the ground so that they couldn’t be easily knocked over. Even for a lock picker like Dean, he wouldn’t be able to easily break out of these if he couldn’t even pull the tips of his fingers to his opposite wrists. Whoever had cuffed him clearly knew all of the tricks. 

“Get off of me,” growled a voice from beside Dean as his little brother, Sam, was shoved down on the seat next to him. He too tried to stand only to be shoved back down unceremoniously with legs sprawled out slightly in front of him. He was chained to the opposite pole that Dean was connected to so that neither of them could even try to cross their wrists around one another and maybe be able to pick their opposite lock. Yep, these officers seemed to know what they were doing. 

“Sit tight,” the detective that first spoke to them ordered as he strolled away from them with a spare pair of cuffs jingling on his belt.

Dean snorted in distain, giving a short pull only to realize that the chains that hooked his feet together were going to be as difficult to wriggle out of as the ones that were on his wrists. “Jokes on them,” Dean reported. “I’ll be out of these in two minutes tops.” 

Sam didn’t call Dean on his bluff, knowing damn well that even a lock pick as experienced as his brother wasn’t going to be able to get themselves out of this in anytime soon. Dean was stuck there just as much as Sam was until they were either let go or charged. Neither option sounded that stellar to Sam at the moment since even leaving meant dealing with a very furious John Winchester. 

“If I get convicted I won’t be able to go to college,” Sam announced after a moment.

Dean turned his head sharply to the side, chains momentarily forgotten. “What?”

“What college is going to want to take me if I have a conviction? Certainly none that I would want to apply to. I don’t think I’d get much financial aid if any either.” Sam looked down at his boots. “And I’m seventeen so that means adult sentencing I would guess. My life would be over.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Dad has convictions and his life isn’t over. I’m sure 90% of hunters do. That’s just the way things go sometimes.”

“Not for what I want to do, Dean!” Sam kept his voice hushed as he leaned over, feeling the strain travel through his arms as the cuffs dug into the sides of his wrists. “I want to go to school and make something of myself. How can I do that if I’ve been convicted of breaking and entering, trespassing, stealing, and vandalism?” 

“It can’t be that bad. We were just getting supplies for Dad. How were we supposed to know that an old barn was part of someone’s farm? It’s not like they were going to miss a few cans of spray paint and a couple shotgun shells.”

“Clearly they did. Now it’s all over.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because there’s no way that we can deny it wasn’t us. Everyone else in this town knows each other and we’re the outsiders.” Sam sunk his teeth into his bottom lip until he tasted the salty tang of blood on his tongue. “I knew we should’ve just told Dad to do this on his own. He has more convictions and arrests than the rest of the hunters I know combined!”

Agitation lit in Dean’s eyes. “Watch your tone here,” he spat with a sporadic glance around at the officers and detectives freely moving around the precinct. “We can talk shit about Dad all we want to, but not for everyone else to hear.”

Sam would never understand how Dean could be on his side about how much of a shitty parent John in private only to defend him in public. John hadn’t changed, yet Dean felt the need to defend him against what anyone else said about him. Sam didn’t care what anyone said about John since they were probably right. Why Dean would never admit that, Sam didn’t know. 

“Fine, it doesn’t matter. What’s done is done and it’s not like it matters anymore either. I guess I’m never getting out of this life,” Sam muttered with his head bowed forward and shoulders hunched downward. Despite his size he appeared smaller in his large sweatshirt that had once used to be their father’s. It was one of the only things that Sam actually had from John that he would admit to caring about and it was more about the comfort than the fact it had once been John’s. 

“You know I was going to break your hand in your sleep to stop you from leaving anyway,” Dean pointed out with a cheeky smirk. “No way was I going to let you move across the country without someone to protect you. Think I’m going to let my little brother be on his own?” 

“I’m seventeen, Dean. You’re not always going to be around to protect me and I don’t need protecting. I can look after myself,” Sam argued defiantly, right jaw clenched so tightly that the words sounded almost choked from his mouth. 

Dean didn’t immediately answer, instead tracing the tip of his boot against the ground. “I don’t care how old you get. I’m always going to look after you.”

Sam opened his mouth to retort when a fairly large man in a suit jacket and slacks strolled on over and pulled up a chair from a nearby desk and sat across from both Winchesters. His brown eyes skimmed through two Manila folders containing the rap sheets from the earlier arrest. His beefy fingers flipped through one and the other, neck slightly swiveling with stolen glances in Sam’s and Dean’s direction, only to fall back on the reports. 

Dean looked the detective up and down. His badge hung around his neck, glinting in Dean’s direction and taunting him with its power. Dean forced himself to look at the man’s face, finding it cleanly shaven with deep wrinkles etched from the corner of his eyes. Deep rivulets of saggy skin hung around his chin and neck, jiggling momentarily every time he tipped his head one way or the other. He appeared strong even if speed may not have been his strongest suit from what Dean could ascertain. 

“Dean Winchester,” the detective bellowed as he flipped one of the pieces of paper forward from the folder that held Dean’s arresting report. Dean was able to steal a glance at his mugshot and was actually pleased how it turned out. He hadn’t shown a speck of fear; if anything he looked almost proud to be there. “No relation to our favorite overnight guest John Winchester, is there?”

Dean settled for a half smile that pulled on the left side of his mouth upward without spreading across his entire face. “Son.”

The detective leaned back respectively, sighing deeply. “You’re John’s kid?” 

Dean gave a tiny nod.

“And this is your first felony bust?” The detective looked almost impressed.....almost.

Dean wasn’t about to tell him that he had quite a few petty crimes tied to his name when he was still a juvenile. Luckily, no one had pressed charges and his file was sealed as far as he knew. Dean wouldn’t have cared either way, though. It wasn’t like he was going to go to school and become like Sam. He was content where he was and all he wanted was to move away from John and help more people than his father could ever dream of helping. 

“You’re gettin’ a little late start for a Winchester, aren’t ya?”

His comment struck a cord with Dean that the elder Winchester wasn’t prepared for. His initial instinct was to defend John despite his bad choices. He stopped just shy of it when he looked over to Sam and noticed his brother deliberately looking at the floor, ignoring Dean obviously heated mood. Sam was mentally and emotionally checked out, and nothing Dean was going to say to the detective in front of them was going to change it.

“Slow and steady I guess,” Dean replied after a moment. It was just snarky enough that the detective knew Dean wasn’t easily rattled while also not falling into the blatant disrespect side. Even Dean knew when not to push the boundaries.

The detective moved on from Dean’s file to Sam’s. He flipped through and skimmed the lines just as quickly; although he appeared rather uninterested in the younger of the two. 

“And Sam. Another John prodigy?” 

“Afraid so,” Dean broke in before Sam had an opportunity to speak for himself.

The detective ignored Dean’s comment and shot a glance directly at Sam. “You always let your brother speak for you?”

Sam immediately bristled while Dean remained as calm as possible. There were a few things that ruffled Sam’s feathers more than when his brother spoke for him. He would always tell Dean that he could talk for himself and his brother needed to back off. Dean could never tell if he was actually serious considering that sometimes Sam still didn’t enjoy making small talk.

“He’s mute.”

Sm wrinkled his nose and stared his brother down. “I can talk!”

The detective hummed to himself and continued to flip through the notes he had been given. “So, you two broke into a barn, stole farming equipment, shotgun shells, and vandalized the property with silly artwork?”

“It was to ward off—“

Sam suddenly struck out a foot and drilled Dean right in the shin. Dean let out a sudden growl and flashed his brother a warning glance. 

“We just wanted to have a good time,” broke in Sam. “We made a mistake and it won’t happen again.”

The detective threw the folders away and leaned back in his chair, muscular arms crossed over his taunt chest. “Unfortunately the owner wants to press charges. I may be able to talk her down to a misdemeanor on some of this, but the DA will want you two to serve at least some time.” He glanced Sam up and down. “And trust me that is not someplace you want to be for any length of time.”

Visibly shaken, Sam looked away with his head almost pushed into his shoulder. It took a lot to rattle Sam and it was clear something in the conversation had set him off. 

“I did it,” broke in Dean suddenly without a moment’s hesitation. Seriousness shone in his gaze as he faced the detective despite knowing that Sam was sitting stunned beside him. “I forced Sam to do it. I’m his big brother and I told him to go in on a dare. It was stupid and immature and I’m sorry. I’ll say and do whatever you need but you keep Sam out of it. Deal?” 

“Dean,” Sam exclaimed.

“Shut up, Sam!”

Sam had never heard his brother sound so strict before in front of other people. He ducked back instinctively as if Dean had slugged him on the face instead of merely verbally lashing at him. 

The detective looked sideways at Dean. It was clear he didn’t believe Dean’s story, but he didn’t question him on it either. “That’s your story and you’re sticking to that?”

“Yep, 100%. What do I have to sign or whatever?”

The detective rolled his eyes as he forced himself to his feet. “Typical Winchester not dealing with any bullshit. Got your Daddy into a lick of trouble. Looks like you’re turning out the same way.”

Sam inwardly winched. It was one thing for him to think of Dean like John. When someone else from the outside did it the response could be even harsher than when they outwardly bashed John for his parenting decisions when it came to his sons. Sam couldn’t explain the extremes that Dean bounced between when it came to John and it seemed to change minute by minute. It was easier to herd cats than it was to attempt to understand the thoughts that went on Dean’s head.

“I’m not my Dad. Do you hear me? I’m not my fucking Dad!” 

The detective didn’t appear rattled by Dean’s blatant combative response as he walked around behind the chair and began to unhook the chain. He kept Dean’s feet stalked together for the most part and hauled him up from the chair by his elbow. Dean knew better than to try anything and began to follow the detective willingly toward one of the private interrogation rooms.

“Dean,” Sam called despite himself. 

Dean immediately halted while the detective continued to try and usher him ahead. “It’s going to be alright Sammy. You just need to trust me.” He gave a sly wink with the charm and charisma that Sam had learned to expect from his brother in nearly every situation no matter how serious or dire. 

With that Dean was taken away and Sam was left feeling more alone than he ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a nice piece to right since Ian and Lip emulate Sam and Dean energy often in the show and I really enjoy that. Thank you all for reading and I hope you’re staying safe and healthy!


End file.
